Why Me?
by yourotpgirl
Summary: What happens when you get a horrable letter in the mail? What do you do? Do you think Why Me? Well Maka does. Sorry for the crappy summary im not good at them. please dont hate this is a first time thing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im yourotpgirl, this is my first story. Im sorry if i make mistakes, I will try to fix them in later chapters or stories.  
I do not own Soul Eater, if I did that would be awesome.  
Anyways please don't hate me. Here's the story:

* * *

**M****aka P.O.V**

_No… No, t-this can't be happening. No to m-me. _Tears started to cloud my vision. _I'm too young for this. _

"Maka," I heard Soul say through the door.

"Maka…Are you crying?" Soul asked. I didn't want to answer.

"Maka answer me… please."

**Soul P.O.V**

_Maka's been in her room for long time. What could have happened?_

"Maka" I heard no answer

"Maka… Are you crying," I can hear soft sobs.

"Maka answer me… please," this is too much.

"Maka I'm gonna bust this door down if you don't let me in." _why am I raising my voice. This isn't going to help._

"Hey! This isn't cool"

**Normal P.O.V**

The door opened slightly. Soul walked into the poorly lit room. Maka was laying on the floor with a paper in her hand.

"soul…" it was silent until she spoke.

"yes."

"s-soul," tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Maka what's wrong," crying she handed Soul the letter she got in the mail.

It read:

**Dear Albarn, Maka,**

We are sorry to tell you that the result of your test came back positive. You have stage 1 breast cancer; again we're sorry to tell you. Please schedule an appointment Dr. Stein to talk about your treatment plan.

**Dr. Stein & Staff.**

When Soul finished reading the room became very quiet. Soul stared at the paper in disbelief.

"maka is the true," Soul said very gently.

Maka nodded her head. That's when Soul pulled Maka into a hug and said, "Maka I swear we will get through this. I will not lose you, I love you Maka. I don't wanna lose another loved one. Maka I want you in my life, no I need you in my life."

That's when the flood gates finally broke; she let out all of her tears on Soul's shoulder.

Into his shoulder she mumbled, "I love you too."

Soul picked Maka up and carried her into the living room. Soul laid her on the on the couch, She laid very still. Soul went into the kitchen and grabbed Maka a bowl of soup.

"Maka… please eat." She nodded and Soul fed her, her soup.

When she was done she said, "soul."

"yes."

"why me?"

* * *

So how was it I hope it was okay, this is a mluti-chapter story so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with round two of Why Me? I tryed to make it a little better if not i tryed. LOL

I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape or form.

Here is the story

* * *

"Why me?"

"Maka I don't know."

They sat, waiting for someone to pop out saying 'surprise it's a joke'. That never came and never will.

The next day

When Maka woke up she didn't know what to do. _Should I play it off and act like it never happened or she I tell everyone. _Maka stood up and walked over to the curtains. Debating on whether to open them up and let the light shine or keep them closed and stay in the dark. She walked away, choosing option two.

Today she didn't care what people thought. She put on sweats and a tee-shirt, and for the first time wearing her hair in a bun. _Just act normal today, okay Maka. _

Maka walked into the living room, smelling…_what is it_…

"Hey Maka I made food," Soul called to Maka from the kitchen. _Wow this is weird, he never makes food. _

Maka walked into the kitchen and saw bacon and eggs on the counter. Soul was busy washing his hands, so she grabbed both plates off the counter and set them on the table.

"Thank you Soul," Maka said, "You've never done this before."

"I felt like you needed it."

* * *

When they arrived at school, they have five minutes to get to class. "Soul I'm gonna get to class early, okay," Maka said to Soul.

"Cool, just meet me after school." That's all he said to her before she left.

_Okay Maka, be calm and get to Dr. Stein's…_ Maka froze in the middle of the hall.

_Oh no Dr. Stein gave me my results. No he's going to bring it up or say something about it. What am I going to do? _

Maka's friend Tsubaki awoke her from her thoughts, "Maka, are you okay?"

"Uh ya just spacing out ha-ha..." Maka said nervously, "Oh by-the-way can you and Black Star come over after school?"

Tsubaki nodded and smiled, "Sure I'll tell him when I see him."

Tsubaki and Maka walked into class together and sat in the assigned seats. Which just so happened to be on the opposite side of the room. They still had a minute before the bell rang, when the teacher walked in the room.

"Maka," Dr. Stein started, "Principal Death would like to see you."

"Okay sir." Maka said.

* * *

Maka was almost to Principal Death's room when someone ran into Maka. "Hey watch where you're… oh hey soul."

"Sup Maka, what are you doing?"

"I got called up to the office."

"Really, me too, how uncool."

For the rest of the walk to the office they stayed quiet. She realized nobody was around the office, curious Maka walked a little faster.

Until the door flew open.

* * *

Thanks for Read. Please Review My Story But Dont Be Rude :D


End file.
